<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Body Change! by AMgreq</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28980504">Body Change!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMgreq/pseuds/AMgreq'>AMgreq</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>South Park</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Platonic Relationships</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:48:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,411</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28980504</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMgreq/pseuds/AMgreq</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Stan cambiaba frecuentemente de cuerpo, le era una rutina hasta que un día, no volvió a hacerlo.</p>
<p>"¿Qué mierda? ¿No cambié?" Gritó aterrado al ser la misma persona el día siguiente.</p>
<p>Craig y Stan se conocen a la perfección, no porque quieran, sino porque no pueden volver a sus cuerpos otra vez. Y mientras tanto, sus amigos comienzan a notar el cambio.</p>
<p>Advertencia de Staig, Cryle, Stweek, Twyle, Style, Creek ¡Multishipper!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Craig Tucker/Tweek Tweak, Kyle Broflovski/Craig Tucker, Kyle Broflovski/Stan Marsh, Kyle Broflovski/Tweek Tweak, Stan Marsh/Craig Tucker, Stan Marsh/Tweek Tweak</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Body Change!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Stan debía confesar que vivir en diferentes personas le era una costumbre de mal gusto. </p>
<p>Prefería no indagar y solo esperar que esos días se acaben lo más pronto posible. No era cotidiano pero sí molesto. Tal vez dos cuerpos por mes, tres cuánto mucho. Solamente en personas de su misma edad, mismo sexo. Y por muy curioso que sea, nunca había despertado en gente conocida, sus cambios extremistas se iban de orilla a orilla. Un día podía despertar en el cuerpo de un árabe, después en una persona japonesa, pero nunca le había tocado con alguien conocido.</p>
<p>Para él estaba bien, se ahorraba en viajes costosos de turistas. La única desventaja era no recordar que fue de su cuerpo mientras él andaba paseando por París. Según sus amigos, eran días comunes y corrientes, se comportaba como siempre. Pero si ellos planeaban alguna salida o veían un tema nuevo en clases, él no lo sabía. </p>
<p>Esa era su única desventaja y estaba bien con los cuerpos extranjeros y desconocidos. Es decir, le era una costumbre de mal gusto.</p>
<p>Hasta que llegó esa mañana, cuando abrió los ojos y miró su alrededor.</p>
<p>Su tonta alarma con el tema de Red Reacer lo despertó de un sobresalto. Se levantó con total tranquilidad de la cama y tomó el celular a su lado. Una foto de un cuyo como fondo de pantalla, algunos mensajes y notificaciones pendientes, miró la localización. South Park, Colorado.</p>
<p>—Imposible... —Al oír la voz, su espalda se tensó, apagó la pantalla y el reflejo le reveló el cuerpo en el que despertó ese día—, Tucker.</p>
<p>Dio vueltas alrededor de su habitación sin terminar de creerselo, con gracia. Su primer cambio de marzo fue en el cuerpo del cara de culo Fucker, el chico que menos le agradaba en la galaxia. Soltó una carcajada ante esa irónica coincidencia. </p>
<p>—Maldita sea, ¡Cállate Craig o te voy a arrancar esos malditos frenillos uno por uno con las uñas!</p>
<p>Volteó a ver a la niña que se asomaba por la puerta somnolienta, eran las seis de la madrugada y quiso entenderla. Pero en cambio le dio una sonrisa filosa, casi desafiante porque lo que pasara con el cuerpo de Craig ese día no era su problema. </p>
<p>—Quisiera ver que lo intentes, niñita. </p>
<p>Al decir eso, pasó por su lado y tomó su cabeza con las manos, besándola en el cabello, bajando hasta la cocina después.</p>
<p>Pudo escuchar las arcadas que dio y tuvo que contener la risa cuando Thomas y Laura Tucker se sentaron frente a él en la mesa. Algo le decía que iba a ser un buen día.</p>
<p>Primero se planteó muchas cosas, como ir a la escuela. Estando ahí hablaría, comería y trabajaría con los molestos de Token, Jimmy, Tweek y Clyde. Pero también podría observar que era de su cuerpo mientras él poseía otro, y para ser su cuarto año pasando por estas circunstancias, era una oportunidad que no podía perderse, porque nunca sabría cuando volvería a despertar tan cerca de su cuerpo original. </p>
<p>Así que en la parada de autobús mientras esperaba en la acera, recordó que Kyle vivía en la misma calle que Craig. Lo vio desde lejos, dudando si acercarse o no. Si era honesto, lo había olvidado hasta que lo vio asomarse en la estación de espera.</p>
<p>Eran súper duper mejores amigos, pero no era Stan, sino que Craig en ese momento. Ni siquiera sabía si le agradaba, nunca lo había escuchado hablar de él y de la única persona que se quejaba era de Cartman, así que... </p>
<p>—Hola Kyle —dijo levantando la mano.</p>
<p>Su reacción fue muy diferente a lo que esperaba, no volteó los ojos al verlo, no torció la boca, no le resultó indiferente el saludo. Al contrario, su rostro delataba sorpresa y le dio una tímida sonrisa antes de igualar la acción y saludarlo de vuelta. </p>
<p>—Hola Craig, debo admitir que me tomaste por sorpresa.</p>
<p>—Si, también tú —Stan levantó una ceja con curiosidad. </p>
<p>—¿Que tal estuvo tu fin de semana? Fue el cumpleaños de Tricia, pero no pude asistir, lo siento. </p>
<p>Ah, eso no lo sabía. </p>
<p>—Eh, bien... Eso creo. </p>
<p>—Ah, me alegro —Kyle volvió a mirar hacia la calle, pero su sonrisa no se borró. </p>
<p>Incluso lo miraba disimuladamente, como si quisiera decir algo más pero se lo guardara. ¿Pero qué mierda estaba pasando? </p>
<p>Stan creía haber dejado muy en claro su desagrado por Tucker, ¿Por qué le seguía sonriendo y por qué era amable en primer lugar? No tenía sentido.</p>
<p>—¿Que sucede? —Cuestionó ante la insistencia que emanaba.</p>
<p>Kyle volvió a mirarlo, cerrando los puños antes de hablar. </p>
<p>—No es nada, solo que me resulta raro tenerte parado a mi lado, normalmente no nos hablas. </p>
<p>Eso era porque Craig tampoco soportaba a Stan y habían dejado muy en claro eso. </p>
<p>—No le agrado a Stan —disimuló. Eso sería probablemente lo que diría alguien que no es él, ¿No?</p>
<p>Kyle negó con la cabeza por sus palabras, volviendo a sonreír. A Stan le gustaba verlo feliz, pero no le gustaba que lo fuera con Tucker. Kyle también debía odiarlo, debía hacerlo porque eran súper duper mejores amigos desde los once años, además se sentía un poco traicionado.</p>
<p>—Bueno, Stan es algo... Especial con las personas —inició.</p>
<p>—¿Especial? —le interrumpió.</p>
<p>—Uh si, algo así. Un poco rencoroso, pero no creo que le desagrades Craig. </p>
<p>El pelirrojo parecía tener la sonrisa tatuada en la cara porque nunca la quitaba, chasqueó la lengua con enojo.</p>
<p>Este no era el Kyle que conocía, su amigo no sonreía tan a menudo como lo estaba haciendo. Hubiese dicho algo más sino fuera por el camión que se detuvo en frente de ambos. El primero en subir fue el pelirrojo y se fue a sentar al lado de Kenny. </p>
<p>En cambio, apenas él pisó el camión, Clyde levantó la mano para llamar su atención.</p>
<p>Uh, esto era incómodo. Quería ir detrás de Kyle así que lo hizo. Al final, no era su cuerpo y lo que pasara con Craig mañana no le interesaba, Stan iba a hacer lo que se le antojara el día de hoy sin temer por las consecuencias de sus actos. </p>
<p>El cuerpo de Craig se sentó detrás de Kyle y Kenny. Sus amigos solo voltearon a verle sin entender que pasaba, en especial cuando vieron como Craig llamaba a Kyle para sentarse a su lado. </p>
<p>—Viejo ¿Qué carajo? —escuchó murmurar a Kenny, al parecer lo ignoraron porque a los segundos Kyle ya estaba a su lado. </p>
<p>—¿Qué pasa contigo hoy? —bromeó con una ligera risa. </p>
<p>Acomodó su ushanka dándole una última mirada antes de que el camión se detenga y suba el cuerpo original de Stan Marsh.</p>
<p>Entonces el cuerpo de Stan lo vio y sus cejas se fruncieron.</p>
<p>Uh, Stan no soportaba a Craig. </p>
<p>Era extraño mirarse frente a frente. Mucho más cuando él mismo se estaba mirando con odio, Kyle a su lado no parecía inmutarse por lo que estaba pasando.</p>
<p>Tenía esa duda todavía, si en verdad seguía actuando igual. La forma de sus cejas al enojarse se veía graciosa. Con que así era Stan Marsh visto por otras personas.</p>
<p>—Ese es mi lugar —Murmuró el cuerpo de Stan, demasiado decidido como solía serlo siempre.</p>
<p>—Wow, de verdad no cambia —balbuceó sin saber que más hacer. </p>
<p>Era muy diferente a verse en el espejo, ¿Quién lo diría? Se sentía tan surreal que asustaba. Pero no era tiempo de admirarse a sí mismo, la situación se estaba volviendo algo incómoda. Así que se levantó del asiento y caminó hacia Clyde para acabar con esa extraña situación. </p>
<p>Mirando el rostro del castaño sabía que le tocaba responder demasiadas preguntas de las cuales no sabría las respuestas. Dio una última mirada hacia atrás, ellos dos estaban hablando, Kyle ahora estaba cruzado de brazos mientras el otro se quejaba.</p>
<p>—¿Qué fue eso? —fue lo primero que escuchó— Fuiste corriendo detrás de Kyle, ¿Acaso te debe dinero, secuestró a Stripe? </p>
<p>—No sabía que eran amigos —Dijo Token al lado. </p>
<p>Él negó con la cabeza sin saber que decir exactamente. Las preguntas siguieron, respondió lo mejor que pudo, después de unos minutos dejó de prestarles atención cuando Tweek subió al camión con un termo enorme de café en su mano derecha. El rubio le sonrió con encanto, y Stan se congeló en su asiento al verlo. </p>
<p>No era ningún secreto que Tweek y Craig tenían deslices, coqueteos, que ambos se gustaban mutuamente. </p>
<p>Lo había olvidado por completo, estaba más emocionado por verse a sí mismo. Agachó la cabeza cuando Tweek se sentó a su lado e intentó unir sus manos. Después se le quedó viendo, esperando. Pero el no sabía qué.</p>
<p>El menor le miró con esperanzas y eso lo alertó al punto de alejarse de él, sin embargo sus manos no se separaron.</p>
<p>—¿Pasa algo? —Tweek preguntó.</p>
<p>Aunque pasara algo, Stan no sabía que era. Tal vez Tweek logró entenderlo porque volvió a hablar.</p>
<p>—Normalmente besas mi mano, ngh, pero hoy te ves extraño. </p>
<p>Oh no, Tweek era así de susceptible. No había dicho ni una palabra y ya comenzaban a darse cuenta de su comportamiento diferente. Volvió a mirar hacia atrás, ahora su cuerpo estaba jugando con su celular. </p>
<p>—Hoy tengo mucho sueño —dijo torpemente. </p>
<p>Esperaba que Tweek se tragara esa mentira, pero Clyde giró a verles y comenzó a hablar.</p>
<p>—No estabas para ver lo extraño que ha estado esta mañana. Lo llamé como siempre lo hago y en cambio fue a sentarse al lado de Kyle. </p>
<p>Tweek levantó una ceja confundido, después miró a Craig a su lado.</p>
<p>—¿Kyle? </p>
<p>—Uh, es que caminé dormido —contestó ante las miradas expectantes— Soy sonámbulo, ayer me lo dijo mi doctor. </p>
<p>Token se rió de su respuesta y volteó junto con Clyde.</p>
<p>—¿En qué momento fuiste al doctor? Ayer estuvimos todo el día en mi casa. </p>
<p>Mierda, pensó, maldito Token millonario.</p>
<p>Había arruinado su mentira perfecta.</p>
<p>—Hoy en la mañana, a las... Cinco, antes de entrar a clases... —Obtuvo más risas de parte de Clyde.</p>
<p>—Creo que estás soñando despierto. Pero no importa, yo siempre lo hago —Clyde le sonrió como un idiota y Stan solo quiso patearle la cara. </p>
<p>El camino a la escuela fue un torbellino de excusas estúpidas al no tener idea de lo que estaban hablando. </p>
<p>En la escuela, Craig (o mejor dicho, Stan) escuchaba a los demás platicar. Agradecía que fuera callado porque así era más fácil pasar desapercibido. </p>
<p>La parte más difícil era Tweek que insistía en mantenerse en su regazo, recostado como si nada, porque su brazo se adormecida y empezaban los calambres. Terminó arrastrándose hacia atrás y Tweek se reincorporó desviando la mirada, entrecerrando los ojos al no poder entenderlo esa mañana.</p>
<p>Ni siquiera podía concentrarse por estar observando a su cuerpo actuar como siempre lo hacía, sin nada que lo afectara, como si se hubiera duplicado. Era en verdad admirable de ver. </p>
<p>Justo a su lado estaba Kenny junto con Kyle, los cuatro platicaban con total tranquilidad y deseaba estar con ellos en ese momento, apostaba que sería mucho más relajante que con los amigos de Craig que lo incomodaban con sus pláticas que no comprendía. </p>
<p>—Esperen, debo darle algo a Kyle —excusó levantándose, haciendo que Tweek se despegara de él con un tic. </p>
<p>Avanzó hacia ellos y apretó el lápiz que iba a usar como excusa. El primero en verlo fue Stan, confundido por la actitud de Tucker ese día. Después Kyle levantó la mirada y Craig le extendió su lápiz desgastado. </p>
<p>—I-Ike olvidó esto ayer y mi hermana me pidió que te lo entregara.</p>
<p>Esa mentira fue buena, se dio palmadas a sí mismo, merecía un premio por improvisación.</p>
<p>—De acuerdo, se lo daré... Gracias Craig. </p>
<p>Y se quedó parado ahí esperando que le dieran un lugar donde sentarse, eso nunca pasó. </p>
<p>—¿Algo más? —preguntó el cuerpo original de Stan. </p>
<p>Tragó duro ante la atención de los cuatro chicos. Las miradas defensivas vistas desde su posición eran extrañas, unas que nunca había recibido hasta ese momento. Ser Craig Tucker cambiaba mucho el trato que le tenían. Y realmente era su culpa por tener siempre una cara de culo.</p>
<p>Negó con la cabeza en un intento de despejar sus pensamientos y se hizo lugar él mismo para sentarse, porque lo que pensaran del verdadero dueño de ese cuerpo le importaba una mierda. </p>
<p>—En realidad —Dijo, se observó fijamente la cara— Creo que eres genial Stan y te envidio desde que éramos niños. </p>
<p>El grupo lo miró con la boca abierta, incluso Cartman comenzó a carcajearse ante la escena. Su cuerpo estuvo a punto de responderle antes de que Clyde le jalé del cuello de la camisa para alejarlo.</p>
<p>—¡Qué mierda Craig! ¿Estás enfermo hoy? Te comportas como una persona completamente diferente. </p>
<p>—Llevense a este imbécil de aquí antes de que confiese su amor oculto a Stan —Se burló el gordo, y ese comentario incómodo a ambos chicos pelinegros. </p>
<p>—Cállate culo gordo —Dijeron ambos al unísono. </p>
<p>Entonces Stan lo miró sin comprender que estaba pasando. Eso solo hizo que todos los presentes los vieran sin saber que decir, supo que lo arruinó. Ahora ya estaban Token, Jimmy y Tweek detrás de él como apoyo. </p>
<p>Cartman se levantó golpeando la mesa con ambas manos, Kenny soltó su cuchara y Kyle entrecerró los ojos con los puños cerrados. </p>
<p>—No... Soy gordo... —Dijo calmadamente— ¡Soy fuertecito! </p>
<p>Y arrojó un puño hacia Craig. Entonces todos tomaron eso como una pelea. </p>
<p>Stan sintió la mirada borrosa por unos segundos sin comprender como terminaron así, levantó su cabeza cuando escuchó su voz y seguido a eso ya había recibido otro puñetazo. </p>
<p>Debía admitir que golpeaba más fuerte de lo que creía. </p>
<p>Stan no quiso comenzar una pelea, pero ahora todos estaban golpeándose entre ellos, incluso Butters y Kevin se habían unido. </p>
<p>Ni siquiera lograba recuperarse de un golpe y su verdadero cuerpo ya estaba preparado para darle otro, terminó arrastrándose hasta salir del asalto y retrocedió sin poder comprender la situación. </p>
<p>—¡Esta huyendo! —Se escuchó gritar y todos voltearon a verle. </p>
<p>Torció la boca al verlos acercarse, pero entonces Tweek se colocó en frente de él en posición de pelea. </p>
<p>—¡Primero les rompo el culo, ngh! </p>
<p>Y su cuerpo que era el más cercano recibió un puño de boxeo en la quijada que lo hizo caer al suelo y quejarse en voz baja. </p>
<p>Stan miró todo como una escena de terror. </p>
<p>Era definitivamente el peor cambio de cuerpo que había vivido hasta ahora.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>